Benutzer Diskussion:Avatar/Archiv-2010-07
Titan Quest Wiki Hi, ich arbeite seit einiger Zeit nahezu im Alleingang an der genannten Wiki. Da ich allerdings einige Fehler auf der Hauptseite entdeckt habe, die sich aufgrund einer Bearbeitungssperre nicht entfernen lassen und ich weiterhin gerne in der Lage wäre Seiten zu löschen oder zu verschieben, hätte ich gerne Administrator-Rechte (oder sowas ähnliches) bzw. gerne gewusst, wie man genanntes bewerkstelligt. Ich hoffe, dass sich da was machen lässt. Gruß Tersos 19:49, 2. Jul. 2010 (UTC) :Ich würde dich bitten, diese Anfrage unter Projekt:Beantragung einer Wiki-Adoption zu stellen. Dort wird dir sicherlich zeitnah weitergeholfen. Viel Erfolg! --Avatar 11:40, 6. Jul. 2010 (UTC) :Archivierung dieses Abschnittes wurde gewünscht von: Avatar 11:40, 6. Jul. 2010 (UTC) Logo Hoi! Ich weiß jetzt nicht, ob ich bei dir richtig bin. Aber ich versuch's mal. Liebend gerne hätte ich das Ligen-neutrale Logo des englischsprachigen Pro-Wrestling Wikis auch auf der deutschsprachigen Variante. Aber nur, wenn dieses Lizenzrechtlicht möglich ist. Ferner bitte im englischen Wiki eine Verlinkung zum deutschsprachigen Schwesterprojekt. Das war es auch schon. Ein schönes Wochenende wünscht --Hardcore-Mike 19:56, 2. Jul. 2010 (UTC) :Hy Mike, soweit ich das sehe sollte es kein Problem wegen dem Logo geben, es ist eine PD-Lizenz angegeben :Eine Verlinkung kannst du unter Interwiki-Anfragen beantragen ;-) :LG Lady-Whistler - Ideenseite (Talk | Count) 09:28, 6. Jul. 2010 (UTC) :: Das Wiki verfügt bereits über Interwiki zwischen der deutsch- und englischsprachigen Version. Da keine Lizenzvorlage eingebunden ist, solltest Du das Logo unter die public domain stellen. Einfach einfügen. Gruß, Tim http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20100618153443/de/images/9/9a/Content_Team_Signatur_1.png 09:39, 6. Jul. 2010 (UTC) :::Hoi Leute, :::ich bin zurzeit anscheinend zu blöde, das Logo auf Commons (wo es hoffentlich ist, denn im englischen PWW habe ich es auch nicht gefunden!) zu finden. Macht aber nichts, habe ja bald Urlaub und dann wird wahrscheinlich einiges im PWW umgekrempelt. PD ist gut. Danke dir LW für den Link für die Anfrage. Ich wünsche euch was! Liebe Grüße --Hardcore-Mike 18:38, 6. Jul. 2010 (UTC) ::::Das Logo ist im englischen PWW: http://prowrestling.wikia.com/wiki/File:Wiki.png --Gruß LupoCurtius ''Diskussion'' 18:58, 6. Jul. 2010 (UTC) :::::Danke dir Lupo! :::::Jetzt muss ich nur noch einmal stören: Wie binde ich das Dingen nun in die Hauptseite ein? --Hardcore-Mike 19:57, 6. Jul. 2010 (UTC) ::::::Einfach nur hochladen. Wiki.png wird immer als Logo verwendet. Könnte etwas dauern, bis es angezeigt wird wegen Servercache. --Gruß LupoCurtius ''Diskussion'' 20:03, 6. Jul. 2010 (UTC) :::::::Jupp gemacht. Dann habe ich bei der Hilfe gesehen, das sich die Hauptseite selbst anpasst, wenn etwas verändert wird. :::::::Besten Dank an alle und noch einen schönen Abend! Lieben Gruß --Hardcore-Mike 20:06, 6. Jul. 2010 (UTC) :Archivierung dieses Abschnittes wurde gewünscht von: Avatar 12:46, 15. Jul. 2010 (UTC) GANZ WICHTIGE FRAGE!!! Hallo. Ich liebe Wikia und schreibe auch fleißig Artikel, allerdings hab ich eine wichtige Frage. Wie kann ich meinen Account bei Wikia löschen? Ich hab mich beim Durarara! Wiki registriert und möchte jetzt wissen wie ich mich löschen kann falls das jemals der Fall sein sollte. Momentan will ich mich nicht löschen, aber es ist mir sehr wichtig das mal zu wissen.! Bitte sagt es mir! Liebe Grüße und Danke. Selty. : Auch wenn ich nicht Avatar bin: Staff können Dich global sperren oder Dein Benutzerkonto deaktivieren. Eine Deaktivierung Deines Benutzerkontos, kann man nicht wieder rückgängig machen, eine globale Sperre schon. Gruß, Tim (SVG) 13:39, 10. Jul. 2010 (UTC) ::Also was er sagen will ist einfach das man sein Account NICHT löschen kann--Lax (Laximilian scoken) talk@Bakupedia 20:05, 10. Jul. 2010 (UTC) Nur noch als Hinweis: Bei einer Deaktivierung werden alle von dir bei der Registrierung angegebenen personenbezogenen Daten wie Real-Name, Passwort, Alter, ... gelöscht. --Avatar 12:46, 15. Jul. 2010 (UTC) :Archivierung dieses Abschnittes wurde gewünscht von: Avatar 12:46, 15. Jul. 2010 (UTC) Feuerwehr-Wiki Hoi Tim, dürfte ich hier auch Admin werden? Im Vereins-Wiki tauchen öfters mal "Aufnahme-Anträge" von Löschkandidaten aus der Wikipedia auf. Dort wären aber diese Artikel verkehrt und wir müssen diese leider ablehnen. Ich würde dann, da ich die Importwunsch-Seite des Vereins-Wikis auf meiner Beo habe, die entsprechenden Artikel ins Fachwiki überführen wollen. Lieben Gruß --Hardcore-Mike 19:00, 14. Jul. 2010 (UTC) :Hi Mike, :ich bin mal so frech: guck ma gaaaaaanz oben rechts, ist ein Hinweiskasten, da steht :...... Siehe 'Beantragung einer Wiki-Adoption' um Adminrechte für ein inaktives Wiki zu beantragen....... http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20090812184940/vereins/images/6/60/Mx10.gif :LG Lady-Whistler - Ideenseite (Talk | Count) 19:46, 14. Jul. 2010 (UTC) ::Hui ... danke für den Wink! Dann werde ich mal ... Ganz liebe Grüße --Hardcore-Mike 20:36, 14. Jul. 2010 (UTC) :Archivierung dieses Abschnittes wurde gewünscht von: Avatar 12:46, 15. Jul. 2010 (UTC) Media Share für de.frontierville.wikia.com Ich weiß nicht genau, wo ich das beantrage, dass ich im deutschen frontierville.wikia die Bilder der englischen Version verwenden kann. Bei farmville.wikia hat es irgendwie geklappt, aber ich kann mich nicht mehr erinnern. Ackermann 12:31, 15. Jul. 2010 (UTC) :Junger Mann, da sind sie bei mir ganz richtig.... :-P Erledigt. Viel Spaß. --Avatar 12:46, 15. Jul. 2010 (UTC) :Archivierung dieses Abschnittes wurde gewünscht von: Avatar 12:46, 15. Jul. 2010 (UTC) Uncyclopedia:Hochladen Hallo Tim, auf unserer Hochladen-Seite wird wiedereinmal die Vorlage:Dateiinfo nicht mehr automatisch im Textfeld "Beschreibung/Quelle:" angezeigt. Das ist so, seit der Änderungen am Login, wo wir uns damals nicht richtig einloggen konnten. Könntest du das bitte wieder hinbiegen? Danke. Gruß --Otello (Diskussion) 11:37, 14. Jul. 2010 (UTC) :Der Grund, dass es nicht mehr klappt, ist deine Änderung hier. Wo genau das Problem ist, kann ich dir auf die Schnelle leider nicht sagen :-/ --Avatar 13:14, 14. Jul. 2010 (UTC) ::Ah, danke für den Tip. Ich steig da einfach nicht durch, wie dieses MediaWiki:Common.js, ..., etc. mit dem Verhalten des Wikis zusammenhängt. Gibts da irgend'ne Hilfeseite, die da weiterhilft? So mit top-level Betrachtungen, ohne direkt in Javascript einzusteigen? --Otello (Diskussion) 21:39, 15. Jul. 2010 (UTC) :::Ich fürchte nicht. Das Problem ist, dass das Zusammenspiel der verschiedenen Teile von MediaWiki wirklich komplex ist. Augenscheinlich so sehr, dass alle, die sich bis zur Erkenntnis vorgekämpft haben, nachher so erschöpft waren, dass sie keine leicht verständlichen Hilfe-Seiten mehr verfassen konnten... (Oder um es etwas ernster zu betrachten: Vermutlich gibt es zu wenig Leute, für die diese Information wichtig genug wäre.) --Avatar 16:44, 31. Aug. 2010 (UTC) :Archivierung dieses Abschnittes wurde gewünscht von: Avatar 16:44, 31. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Partnerschaft mit Wikia Hallo ich habe eure Große Wiki hostler Seite gesehen und wolte mal fragen ich habe auch einen Eigend Wiki Hostler Names "DeinWiki" und wolte fragen ob Wikia eine Partnerschaft mit DeinWiki eingehen würde. Ich freue mich schon auf ihre anwort--KingofWiki 17:18, 17. Jul. 2010 (UTC) :Also ich denke die Anwort wird sich von selbst klären weil Wikia bestimmt nicht Partner von einen Wiki hostler wird das ist ein unsinnge Idee--Lax(Laximilian scoken) talk @Bakupedia 13:41, 18. Jul. 2010 (UTC) :: Nun eine dumme Idee, wäre es nicht- Wenn das nicht eine Schnapsidee mehrerer User aus Wikia wäre! Also mal Tacheles jungens, das was ihr da macht ist nicht gerade net. Vor allem nicht wenn man bedenkt das bei Wikia nicht nur Software und ein umfassendes Management dahinter steht! Einen anderen Provider zu nutzen um ein solches System aufzubauen, zeugt von absoluten Unwissenheit der Technik. Vor allem wenn es so plump ist wie eures. Was ich damit sagen will, ihr habt nicht mal ein anständiges Logo geschweige denn, eine Hauptseite und Software um so etwas anständig zu regeln. Keine Mitarbeiter, Programmierer, weder wirkliche Staffs noch sonst irgend etwas. Den Namen "Vorstandsmitglied" zu nutzen finde ich genauso abstrakt. - Welcher Vorstand? Wo ist denn der? Wo ist die Seite? Wo bekommt Ihr denn die Gelder?... Also nee echt Leute? ::Und dann sucht ihr 1 Techniker? Wie wäre es mit so 50, das kommt den ganzen schon näher! (Job) - Ich werde von euch bezahlt? Ich bin dabei, nur wie wollt ihr denn meine Arbeit beurteilen? Ihr könnt besser programmieren als ich? Oder habt jemanden der das Beurteilen kann?- ::Bitte seid mir nicht böse, aber ich will euch damit sagen das das echt harter tobag ist was ihr hier fragt! Ich denke ich konnte euch damit einige Infos geben die man einbeziehen muss. Noch ein Tipp, ihr solltet auf Richtigkeit der Schrift achten (das gerade von mir^^) + das eure Sachen nicht ins illegale trieften. Wenn ich ein Anwalt wäre, wärt Ihr in echten Schwierigkeiten! Bitte denkt noch einmal darüber nach, euer Wiki nicht sinnvoller zu schätzen und einzubringen, wie zu nutzen. ::Dafür viel Erfolg :: 10:32, 20. Jul. 2010 (UTC) :Archivierung dieses Abschnittes wurde gewünscht von: Avatar 16:45, 31. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Informationen zur IP-Adresse: WHOIS Moin Avatar! Der Link zu Whois auf der Beitragsseite von IPs im Unternehmens-Wiki ist tot. Das scheint sogar im gesamten Wikia der Fall zu sein! --Johnny Controletti 07:50, 20. Jul. 2010 (UTC) :Antwort? :(--Johnny Controletti 07:27, 6. Aug. 2010 (UTC) ::Kannst du einen Link bereitstellen? Dann fällt es leichter, Einblick in die Sache zu gewinnen. Marc-Philipp (Talk) 07:43, 6. Aug. 2010 (UTC) :::Kein Problem: Hier! Wenn ich dann unten auf whois klicke kommt diese Seite. Wenn man nur http://samspade.org aufruft, kommt eine Seite mit dem Hinweis back soon--Johnny Controletti 08:49, 6. Aug. 2010 (UTC) ::::Ich vermute, dass der Fehler nicht bei Wikia liegt, demnach kann ich auch nichts unternehmen. Funktioniert es bei anderen Seiten? Marc-Philipp (Talk) 12:51, 6. Aug. 2010 (UTC) :::::Doch, der Fehler müsste bei Wikia liegen, da ihr bei der whois-Suche einen Link zu einer nicht mehr existierenden Website hinterlegt habt. der Fehler tritt ja in allen wikia-Projekten auf. --Johnny Controletti 13:04, 6. Aug. 2010 (UTC) :Dafür muss MediaWiki:sp-contributions-footer-anon modifiziert werden. Man könnte ja den Wikimedia-Toolserver nehmen, aber wär vllt etwas unverschämt… Besser wäre http://www.utrace.de/?query=$1-- 16:20, 16. Aug. 2010 (UTC) ::Da sind wir ja schon mal einen Schritt weiter. Jetzt muss sich nur noch einer finden, der das ändern kann!--Johnny Controletti 18:22, 16. Aug. 2010 (UTC) :::Lokal kann auch jeder Admin MediaWiki:sp-contributions-footer-anon individuell anpassen.-- 20:13, 16. Aug. 2010 (UTC) ::::Danke für den Tipp! Im Unternehmens-Wiki und Vereins-Wiki ist es geändert!--Johnny Controletti 06:33, 17. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Entschuldigt die späte Reaktion. Ich habe jetzt endlich global auf die von Anne vorgeschlagene URL umgestellt. --Avatar 16:48, 31. Aug. 2010 (UTC) :Archivierung dieses Abschnittes wurde gewünscht von: Avatar 16:48, 31. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Please blockade msnhinet8 Please blockade msnhinet8, he was spam in the 香港網路大典 66.147.242.165 05:17, 31. Jul. 2010 (UTC) ::=(Hong Kong's Netzmeister)^^ 14:38, 6. Sep. 2010 (UTC) :Archivierung dieses Abschnittes wurde gewünscht von: Avatar 10:19, 3. Nov. 2010 (UTC) Bug? Mir ist es schon mehrmals passiert das eines der wikis in denen ich Admin bin, der Skin nach einer Speicherung plötzlicih weiß war. Das leeren der Cache hat nichts geändert, nur das Bearbeiten (öffnen) der MediaWiki:Monaco.css und das Speichern dieser hat mir den Skin zurück gebracht. Grüßle [[User:Yuuki|'Yukii']] [[User_Talk:Yuuki|'(T)']] [[w:c:de.informatiker|'Die Informatiker']] 16:46, 13. Jul. 2010 (UTC) :Edit: Im übrigen ist das Gelbekästchen und der Banner oben auf MtaÄ Diskussionsseite mit dem Text "Im Moment nicht verfügbar für eine nicht bekannte Zeitspanne" ein wenig irritierend. Man soll sich an jemanden wenden, der für eine nicht bekannte Zeitspanne nicht verfügbar ist? [[User:Yuuki|'Yukii']] [[User_Talk:Yuuki|'(T)']] [[w:c:de.informatiker|'Die Informatiker']] 16:49, 13. Jul. 2010 (UTC) :: Hi Yuuki. Das ist ganz normal. Aehnliche Probleme haben wir auch in Wikipedia mit den gesichteten Versionen, oder auch seltender mit Skins. Die Bugs lassen sich einfach nicht verhindern ;-) Tim (SVG) 09:53, 14. Jul. 2010 (UTC) :::Hi, man hat mich gebeten einen Bug zu melden. Hier ist die Seite wo ich nach dem Bug gefragt habe. Ich weis selber nicht mehr genau worum es ging aber auf der Seite ists ja beschrieben.--Lardreth Dairahn 10:28, 26. Jul. 2010 (UTC) :::: Ich habe noch einen Bug entdeckt, glaube ich. Hier die Forenseite dazu.--Lardreth Dairahn 19:03, 26. Jul. 2010 (UTC) :Archivierung dieses Abschnittes wurde gewünscht von: Avatar 16:35, 18. Jan. 2011 (UTC)